This invention relates to an implement which can be used expeditiously for cutting pizza and like pies, for example, into slices, and also for lifting the cut slices from a pan or the like for serving.
Traditional pizza cutters commonly comprise a rotary cutting wheel journalled on a handle. Because of the diameter of the wheel, e.g. about 2", difficulty may be encountered in cutting a close-fitting pizza crust right up to the edge of a pan in which it is prepared. Also, such cutters have no facility for lifting a cut slice from the pan. The present invention provides an alternative form of cutting implement intended, inter alia, to alleviate the above shortcomings associated with wheel-type cutters.